cherished moments in the winter snow
by SpiritedWind
Summary: It's Christmas day. The air is chilly and snowflakes dance around. Yet a couple waits outside, spending cherished moments in the winter snow. -ScorpiusRose-Oneshot-Dedicated to phantasmagoria -x and everyone else out there- Merry Christmas!


**A/N: Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! I haven't posted anything in awhile so I decided to post this for the holidays. This is my Christmas gift to all of you. It's dedicated, in particular, to my wonderful friend phantasmagoria -x. Enjoy!**

_~Dedicated to phantasmagoria -x~  
>Merry Christmas!<em>

* * *

><p>The snow was falling softly and continuously in a beautiful white wonderland. Snowflakes drifted onto the branches of the dead trees, the evergreens, and on the castle looming above. The lake was solidly frozen with marks of ice skating upon the crystal surface. Icicles hung from the stones of the castle walls, a drop of water dripping every now and then.<p>

The castle was bright and warm with fire glowing in every hearth, the light of the flames blazing out the windows. Every hall was decorated with ribbons, mistletoe, and even a small tree set with ornaments. The doors were adorned with wreaths of varying size and color. Even through the thick, stone walls the chatter of the excited students and the aroma of the delectable feast wafted outside. It was Christmas day and the excitement of everyone, students and professors alike, was obvious by the delighted laughs and the cheerful atmosphere.

A tall, pale, blonde, male teenager trudged through the deep snow beside the lake. The wind softly beat at his face and the snow fluttered around him. His nose and cheeks were tinged pink from the cold and he walked with his hands in his expensive, black coat. He walked with the air of an aristocrat, noble and proud. He stopped and looked around him, as if to see if someone was following him and then he sat down in the snow, the black against the white making a stark contrast. He pulled out his gloved hands and tugged on his gray scarf as he looked out into the distance with dreamy, gray eyes.

A petite girl in a white trench coat, clad in white mittens and a scarf, treaded through the snow and stopped right next to the boy. She had red ringlets that were crowned with the white snow. She carefully settled herself next to the boy, her head on his shoulder as she hugged her legs to her body.

"Hi Scorpius."

Scorpius turned his head to look into her twinkling, blue eyes as he smiled at her.

"Hey."

Her smile was set upon a pale face, cheeks that were rosy from the chilly air, sprinkled with freckles and happiness. She snuggled closer to him as a particularly icy blast blew their way. He wrapped his arm around her more for comfort than because of the cold.

The couple stared out into the horizon for a minute as they hugged each other. Having gone out since third-year and being in their fourth-year now, the silence was comfortable and relaxed and not awkward as it had once been. Scorpius leaned his head on hers and pulled her in closer as he closed his eyes. From the view of any onlooker, they were the epitome of love.

She brought her lips to his ear and whispered. "Scorpius?"

"Hmm?"

"It's Christmas."

"Yeah I know."

"I got you something."

"You really didn't have to Rose."

"I know but you know I wanted to."

"I got you something too."

"Open mine first." Rose pulled out a neatly wrapped gift from her coat pocket. He tore through the wrapping, not caring if the bits of colorful paper were left on the snow. In his hands he held a small velvet box. He raised one eyebrow at her curiously and she shrugged and smiled. He carefully opened the box and found a silver watch, except it didn't look like a watch.

She laughed at his confusion. "It's a watch Scorpius. A Muggle watch. I got it when we were in America over the summer. You won't believe what the Muggles have there. It's so different!" Rose had a fascination with Muggles, most likely a trait she had received from Grandpa Weasley and her mother being a Muggle. Scorpius smiled slightly, always amused by her outbursts of intelligence.

"Now open mine." He grinned at her.

Rose removed her mittens and put them in her pockets. Unlike Scorpius, Rose delicately tore the paper, giving much care to the process as if it contained something fragile. As she finished unwrapping the gift, she noticed that it was a velvet box as well. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say, "How strange..." He shrugged, just like she had, and smiled mischievously with twinkling eyes. She opened the box with just as much caution as she had while taking off the wrapping paper.

She gasped as she caught sight of the necklace with a small, diamond, heart pendant, her eyes sparkling. "Scorpius! Oh my goodness…how did you know?"

He chuckled at her reaction. "I saw you admiring it with Dominique the other day at Hogsmeade. The two of you spent quite awhile gazing at it so as soon as you walked away, I went in to buy it. Do you like it?"

"I love it." She grinned timidly.

"I'm glad you do." He helped her up and they strolled hand in hand back to the castle, snowflakes still dancing through the air. As they entered into the warm, cheery castle, Rose stopped, stood on her toes and hugged him around his neck tightly.

"Merry Christmas Scorpius," she whispered softly into his ear.

Scorpius looked up and noticed the sprig of mistletoe above their heads. He gently pressed his lips to hers and kissed her moving a hand to the back of her head to make it last.

"Merry Christmas Rose," he murmured into her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I normally don't ship ScoRose but since my friend likes it...I decided to write about them in this one. Hope you liked it! Happy Holidays!**

**Please don't favorite without reviewing. :) **


End file.
